


Show Me Power

by Cunninglinguist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, He doesn't care though because it's Hux, Hux loves attention, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren gets cum on his robes, Kylo Ren is besotted, Kylo Ren loves Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, evil space husbands getting off on genocide together, god help me this is kind of fluffy, sharing fantasies of absolute power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take off your pants,” ordered Hux, pulling away just enough to gulp in deep breaths of air. He could feel Ren’s heart hammering where their chests were pressed together—the great Knight trembled against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minotaurbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minotaurbear/gifts).



> For my beautiful trash wife, kyluxinferno--based on our multiple thirsty headcanons about power bottom!Hux in a conference room on the Finalizer. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer--I do not own Star Wars or any of its complex characters. I am only in this for the porn. This work is not beta'd.

Construction on the weapon is complete.

_Construction on the weapon is complete._

It took every effort for Hux not to run through the long halls of the Finalizer, but he managed to control himself. If there had ever been a moment in his life that had brought him as much joy as he was feeling now, he certainly couldn’t remember it. Aside from his promotion to general, of course—but that had come with a certain feeling of expected satisfaction, like he were checking a box on a list of inevitable steps. 

This was different. This was the culmination of his life’s work, his dreams, his _baby_ —this was his blood, his sweat, hours of meticulous planning and solving problems he had never anticipated—this was the impossible, yet here he was, a general on his Star Destroyer, receiving confirmation of the realization of his wildest dreams. 

He wanted to report the excellent news to the Supreme Leader, but first…there was something he needed to do.

He initially thought that Kylo Ren would be in his quarters, and was surprised to run into him on the way there. Even with the mask on, Ren’s surprise at seeing Hux was evident. He was even more surprised when Hux firmly grabbed his forearm and herded him into the dark, vacant conference room right down the hall and slammed the door behind them.

“General Hux--” started Ren, clearly confused. Had he been addressing anyone other than Hux, they would have been unable to divine his tone beneath the voice modulator, but Hux heard everything—from his astonishment to his hopeful excitement. 

“Take that ridiculous thing off,” said Hux, trying for a command but instead issuing a strained murmur as he backed Ren up against the long table. He fleetingly realized that this small room could accommodate about twelve officers. That, however, was neither here nor there. 

He pushed Ren’s hood off to reveal the cool, smooth top of Ren’s mask as Ren brought his hands up to obey, hurriedly removing the extraneous appendage and setting it on the table. His lovely face was tinged pink, and his plush lips were parted in anticipation. Hux couldn’t help it, he bit his bottom lip before lunging at Ren. 

Ren was unable to contain his gasp as Hux pushed his tongue inside his mouth, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist. Hux knew he should be appalled by his own desperation, and wondered what it felt like for Ren to perceive it.

“Take off your pants,” ordered Hux, pulling away just enough to gulp in deep breaths of air. He could feel Ren’s heart hammering where their chests were pressed together—the great Knight trembled against him. 

Ren let out a barely audible whine and nuzzled his nose against Hux’s. “Here? In this conference room? What’s gotten into you?” he murmured, fumbling with those absurdly tight leggings beneath his cumbersome layers.

“Yes, here, right now,” answered Hux as he mouthed along Ren’s neck, bringing his hands down to help Ren struggle out of his leggings. “The weapon is ready.”

“Yes, I know….Oh!” gasped Ren as he was pushed down into the chair at the head of the conference table, leggings pooling around his ankles. He looked up at Hux through long, luscious eyelashes and smiled predatorily, reaching out for him. Hux stepped back, out of his reach. 

“Of course you already bloody knew,” muttered Hux as he carefully shrugged his greatcoat off, extracting a bottle of lubricant from the pocket before folding it over the back of a chair. Adrenaline shot through him as he slowly unzipped his jacket, maintaining eye contact with Ren all the while. “Were you even going to tell me?”

Ren’s dark eyes were glazed over with lust, and Hux swore he could see the wheels turning in Ren’s sex-addled brain as he slowly comprehended the question. 

“I was on my way to the bridge when you pounced on me,” he replied, staring incredulously as Hux removed each component of his uniform, one by one, and folded them over the back of the chair. When Hux turned around, cast a coy smile over his shoulder, and proceeded to slowly slide his black boxer briefs down his thighs, Ren’s hand hurriedly found its way into his lap. 

“Wait,” snapped Hux, arching a fiery eyebrow in warning as he paused in the removal of his undergarment. Ren’s hand stopped moving and his eyes widened, but he said nothing and obeyed. Hux wanted to commission a portrait of the seemingly permanent look of shock and arousal painted on Lord Ren’s face. 

“See?” said Hux, stepping out of the briefs and throwing them at Ren, now naked as the day he was born. Ren bit his lip and caught the flying underwear. “That didn’t take very long at all.”

Ren brought the discarded underwear to his face and inhaled deeply before letting out a long, shuddering sigh. “I can smell your bloodlust.”

“Disgusting,” murmured Hux as he poured himself decadently onto Ren’s lap. His breath hitched as his cock rubbed against Ren’s—Ren was already beyond hard, so hard it must be painful for him. Ren let out a small gasp as he clutched desperately at Hux’s back, as though he were trying to cover as much of Hux’s bare flesh with his large, gloved hands as possible. 

Hux grabbed Ren’s face in his hands and pulled his head back to stare into his wet, warm eyes. “We’ve done it, Ren. Think of all the Order can achieve now, all that we can do—“

Ren’s eyes brimmed with a million things left unspoken as he leaned forward to suck on Hux’s neck. Hux rolled his hips indulgently, his cock twitching and his asshole aching with the urgent need to be filled.

“A weapon such as this has never existed in the history of the galaxy,” continued Hux, nipping at Ren’s ear as he leaned forward to procure the lubricant. His hands shook as he slicked his own fingers, nearly driven to the brink of insanity by the discomfort of the heat pooling behind his navel. 

“The Republic has never faced a threat of destruction of this magnitude,” he said breathily, eagerly reaching around to prepare himself. His face burned as he rubbed his throbbing length along the textured fabric of Ren’s robes; Ren murmured distractedly in agreement as his hands clutched tightly at Hux’s slim waist.

Hux’s eyes fluttered at the sweet burn of his own fingers moving within himself. Ren’s thigh muscles tensed and relaxed beneath his own in an attempt to restrain himself from (presumably) throwing Hux over the table and pounding him into tomorrow. As much as he loved to tease and torture Ren, Hux’s own desire was reaching near-historic levels and he wasn’t able to draw it out any longer.

Hux pulled his fingers out, face ablaze as his hole clenched around nothing, needing more, so much more. Ren’s breaths were labored on Hux’s face as Hux poured even more lubricant into his hands.

“Pull this infernal mess up,” said Hux as he struggled to get his slick hands on Ren’s cock under the endless folds of black fabric. His partner quickly complied, moaning loudly as Hux hurriedly stroked him only three times before positioning himself and slowly sitting down.

“Ah!” Ren cried out and threw his head back as Hux swiveled his hips, not sinking any further down than the tip of Ren’s erection, teasing. Hux bit his lip: the stretch of his sensitive rim around the head of that cock was too good, wonderfully thick and sinfully wet--just what he wanted.

“Can you imagine it, Ren,” sighed Hux, clasping Ren’s shoulders with slick hands and purposefully undulating his hips, slowly, languidly, like a dancer in a cantina, filling himself up with more of that hot, hard length. Ren’s brows knitted together and his lovely lips parted wantonly as he tried to decide where to stare: Hux’s face, or his body.

“Y-yes,” said Ren foggily, as though he hadn’t heard the question. Hux turned his face down, looking at Ren through his own lashes, and let his hips drop—he couldn’t muffle his own groan of pleasure as he was filled to the brim. 

“You…me…eradicating the filth and the-ah!-chaos of the Resistance,” continued Hux, clutching Ren’s face with his hands as he began to ride him in earnest. 

“Yes,” gasped Ren, his half-lidded eyes searching Hux’s, his gloved hands palming possessively at Hux’s round ass. 

Hux moaned loudly as he swiveled his hips, grinding himself on the full length inside of him, purposely fucking himself in just the right way, hitting that spot deep within his body that made his own cock leak fat droplets into Ren’s robes. Ren pulled Hux close and panted into his neck. 

“You’re—ah, it’s so big,” whimpered Hux as fire shot up his spine at the shift in angle. Too excited to be horrified at his own whorish outburst, he fisted his hands in Ren’s damp hair and increased the speed of his hips. 

“You feel so good,” whispered Ren against his neck. Leather-clad fingers pulled at Hux’s sweat-slick back. “I love being inside of you.”

Hux groaned and arched his back, heat rushing to his face at the compliment, although he chose to ignore it. “Think of the power, Ren,” he gasped, allowing his eyes to roll back in his head as he indulged in a deep inhalation of Ren’s hair. He would never admit to Ren how intoxicating that scent was, although he’d wager that Ren already knew.

Ren’s hips stuttered as he exhaled a breathy moan in Hux’s ear. “All would fear you. There isn’t a creature in the galaxy that wouldn’t bow to you.”

Hux clawed Ren’s back through his robes and squeezed his thighs around Ren’s waist at his words. White heat coiled in his belly and he rode Ren harder, chasing his release. 

“Ren,” gasped Hux, pulling back to cup Ren’s flushed face. “Do that thing.”

The look Ren gave Hux was so earnest and open it nearly broke Hux right there. “Anything, anything you want.”

“Show me power,” sighed Hux into Ren’s mouth as he brought their lips together. Ren’s hands flew up to cover Hux’s and, suddenly—

Hux was hovering over the surface of the weapon, of Starkiller Base, watching himself give an impassioned speech to his legions, great First Order banners billowing in the breeze behind him. He watched himself give an order, and a magnificent beam of light with all the power and devastating heat of a sun shooting across the galaxy to destroy his enemies, to engender fear in the masses, to spread Hux’s name across the populace of the most foreign planets…

He saw himself in Snoke’s throne, decked in finery, with Ren kneeling at his feet—unmasked, supplicating—regarding him with the same look upon his face that he had now, as Hux feverishly undulated his hips, an awed reverence Hux had never seen…the Ren in the vision was ready to serve him, to carry out his wishes, to bask in his power, and to follow him to the ends of the universe…

Hux’s eyes flew open as he felt his heart constrict in his chest as Ren poured his adoration into Hux’s mind. “It’s beautiful,” he gasped, squeezing Ren’s face harder and desperately willing his own tears not to fall.

“You’re beautiful,” whispered Ren, pulling Hux down on his cock and pressing their foreheads together.

“Fuck--damn it, touch me!” cried Hux, pulling Ren’s hair and squeezing his eyes shut as he felt himself nearing the apex of his pleasure. The incomparable feeling of Ren’s gloved hand on his cock had him tossing his head back, arching his back, and with visions of mass destruction and absolute power (with Ren by his side), Hux came hard all over Ren’s disheveled robes with a long, loud wail.

“Oh,” breathed Ren as he stared at Hux, who had allowed himself to come completely undone, a sheen of sweat glistening on his pale flesh as he writhed above him wantonly. 

“Oh, f-fuck!” Ren cried urgently, his voice breaking. He buried his face in Hux’s neck as he shuddered violently with the beginning of his climax. 

“Mmm, yes, so good,” Hux murmured softly. He stroked Ren’s hair as he rolled his hips and clenched his muscles deliberately, fucking the cum right out of the master of the Knights of Ren, who shook and moaned brokenly in his arms. 

For several moments they stayed tangled together in that chair, breathing hard. Hux continued to absently pet Ren’s hair as Ren removed his gloves to clutch at Hux with sweaty hands. The sex had been exhilarating and satisfying, but Hux already craved more—he wanted to spend the day indulging in grandiose visions with Ren, like two schoolboys indulging in sweets they had stolen from the kitchen, perhaps stopping only to take the command shuttle to Starkiller Base and see the final fruits of labor for themselves.

“Yes,” came Ren’s muffled voice, startling Hux from his thoughts. He nuzzled Hux’s neck with his nose. “Let’s do that.”

Hux rolled his eyes and gently pushed Ren away. “Alright, you great, telepathic oaf. Let’s make ourselves presentable before we are caught in this rather compromising position, then we must report to the Supreme Leader.”

Hux’s heart did not skip a beat as Ren regarded him with half-lidded eyes, dopey and smitten. “Then...more sex?” Ren asked hopefully.

Hux dismounted, wincing as he felt his body protest. “Then, Ren,” he said as he wiped his hands and cock with Ren’s soiled robe. “We will go and see the weapon.” 

Ren’s eyes darkened and his full mouth quirked up in a sweet smile, lost in Hux’s words and completely failing to notice what he was doing with his dirty hands. 

“And then,” continued Hux, leaning down so that his face was level with Ren’s. “Maybe...more sex.”

Ren grabbed the general and kissed the life out of him. Hux let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something I wrote in a night (after drinking an entire bottle of Chianti). 
> 
> Kudos and comments are my life's blood!
> 
> Come find me on my Kylux [Tumblr](http://kyluxnightmare.tumblr.com) and slash or on my regular multifandom horror [Tumblr](http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
